


I Hate You, Don't Leave Me

by meruxing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mpreg, Planet Destruction, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, alternative universe, other planet
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meruxing/pseuds/meruxing
Summary: Viemos de um planeta diferente, chamado Dysnomia, e tudo por causa do desejo pelo poder pelo qual a família Wu tinha, isso foi em uma era de outrora, vivíamos em um ano bastante diferente que o terrestre, 2200 ERA WU, porque sempre colocávamos quem estava no comando em cada calendário. Há muitos anos a família Zhang havia governado o planeta, mas os meus pais haviam caído em decadência após o falecimento do próximo regente e naquela época eu não podia governar nem meu próprio nariz, mas antes de que tudo se acabasse, eu tomei uma decisão de vida ou morte, levei o bebê dos senhores Oh, e tive a companhia do meu grande amigo Xiumin, e agora nós vivemos nesse planeta cujo nome é Terra, com terráqueos que nunca irão saber dos grandes segredos dos Dysnomianos.





	1. Apresentação

_"Nosso planeta foi devastado, as legiões decidiram lutar umas contra as outras, a guerra_

_se iniciou. Fugimos para outros planetas, tentamos nos esconder de tudo e de todos, tentamos_

_não das razão ao medo, e nem mesmo abrir as portas para a dúvida, somos a conquista da humanidade._

_Meu nome é Zhang Yixing, sou o imperador por nascimento, meu sangue corre o mais puro dos povos que_

_já existiu em nosso planeta, Dysnomia. Fui exilado pela legião dos Wu, cuja inveja os fez trair uma nação, um planeta._

_Caso esteja lendo essa carta, é porque eu realmente já estou longe daqui, espero um dia poder te contar a verdade,_

_espero que um dia você saiba que não fiz o que foi feito pelo seu mal."_

 

** Zhang Yixing **

Seu sangue e sua família significa a verdadeira face dos Dysnomia, ele quem foi escolhido por nascimento para reger o planeta.

 

** Wu Yi Fan **

Sua família sempre quis reger o planeta da forma deles, não mais haveria motivos para se ter coisas lindas em Dysnomia, eram violentos e

com vontade de emponderamento.

 

**Kim Jongin e Oh Sehun**

Guardam um segredo que somente Yixing conhece, são de natureza in-cognitiva, não se sabe ao certo sobre sua história, somente 

o que foi dito pelo regente.

 

**Huang Zi Tao**

Irmão mais novo de Yi Fan.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Definindo Descobertas

**\- Tempos atuais -**

\- Senhor Oh, Senhor Oh - A professora continuava chamando o menino com aparência jovial, ele achava tudo aquilo muito desgastante, não conseguia acompanhar aquelas aulas, para ele, aquela língua era completamente diferente das que os hyungs dele lhe ensinaram desde bebê, sempre acabava chorando por nunca entender sequer um oi dos terráqueos, seus hyungs também sentiam que haviam errado demais em querer que Sehun continuasse como eles, levando o sangue adiante, mesmo que em outro planeta, desde que eles haviam percebido que o menino havia adquirido um problema na fala e não conseguia pronunciar as palavras corretamente.

\- _Ankya_ \- O menino olha para a professora com uma expressão de choro, lágrimas começavam a aparecer em seus olhos e ele iria começar tudo novamente, a professora não sabia mais o que fazer para que ele conseguisse entende-los ou ao menos aprender a ler as coisas corretamente, ela já havia até mandado carta para que os pais procurassem algum especialista para das aulas especiais em casa.

\- _Tuhu akhi mynkla_ \- E lá estava novamente, a língua que ela achava que ele havia inventado, ela respira fundo e pede para que o menino fosse até a sala de recuperação, e que falasse com o representante daquela sala, Tao.

\- Xiumin, eu te disse, você vai ter que contratar um professor para esse menino. - Lay olhava exasperado, uma nova carta de reclamação e mais um aviso de negligencia, onde estava escrito em letras quase garrafais "Os senhores pais do aluno deveriam comparecer a essa escola, em todos esses anos, os senhores não compareceram em um sequer evento ou reunião, estipulamos um prazo para que não tenhamos a inconveniência de levar isso a juízo, assim como pedimos para que os senhores deem a ele acompanhamento psiquiátrico e estudos particulares para o desenvolvimento intelectual dele, desde que seu QI é elevado, sua fala continuará sendo um obstáculo para que possamos passa-lo adiante. Gratos, a direção".

\- Olha aqui Xiumin, você já está na faculdade, trate de procurar alguém antes que perdemos o Sehun para esse planeta. - O rapaz mais velho dá uma risada muito alta com a bronca que estava levando do melhor amigo.

\- Lay, primeiro, o planeta era seu, você fugiu sem solucionar o caso da regência, segundo, foi você quem sugeriu que ele seguisse a linhagem de sangue e honrássemos os Dysnomianos, então, quem deveria arcar com as consequências é você. - O mais velho continuava com a lição de moral no mais novo, por mais que em seu planeta ele devesse reverencia-lo e jamais contraria-lo, eles não estavam mais no planeta Dysnomia, então ele faria seu papel de mais velho, já fariam quinze anos desde que vieram parar nesse planeta, e o melhor amigo ainda não aprenderá a esquecer o planeta dele.

\- Faremos o seguinte, eu conheço uma pessoa que está trabalhando comigo, ele é professor de coreano e chinês, seria uma boa chamar ele. - O jovem pega o celular já mandando uma mensagem pro outro "Luhan, lembra daquela criança que eu falei pra você? Aquele que eu e o meu melhor amigo pegamos pra criar, que estava em um orfanato onde o maltratavam, então, será que você não daria aulas de reforço coreano para ele?". O mais velho dá de ombros e vai preparar um lanche para eles, além de ir ver como estava o bebê deles, ele não entendia em qual limite eles haviam chego tratando o menino como uma criança, porque ele parecia jamais ter crescido, além de ser inocente e não entender as maldades dos terráqueos, entre os Dysnomias ele seria a criança da flor, essa era outra história, que assim como ele, Xiumin, Lay também havia nascido como uma criança da flor, por mais que ele dissesse que não seria um, que odiava ter nascido assim, por causa disso ele nunca poderia ser um regente, ainda tinha sido escolhido para ser o procriador de outra casta, uma pela qual ele odiava a ideia. O único contato que eles podiam ter com o planeta era o painel da casa dele, que por sinal era sua aeronave.

\- _Sehun, yotr lyksa sythaeu_ \- O jovem entrava no quarto da "criança" deles, ríspido, dando uma bronca pelo fato dele ter ido para a sala de recuperação e ainda ter tido um sobre aviso quanto ao interesse deles sobre a educação do menino.

\- _Klutan uryk mairdi_ \- Sehun tentava se defender e dizer que ele não conseguia entender as palavras que estavam ali, ele apontava pro caderno e dizia que não havia problema nele só saber falar a língua yndra, Lay acaba se irritando com a explicação do menino sobre o porque dele não aprender, mas ultimamente andava tão irritado que aquelas palavras foram distorcidas na mente dele.

\- Onde é que eu errei? Sehun, eu disse, se esforce. Se fosse para nos encontrarem, eu mesmo tinha voltado para Dysnomia e procriado e completado com as minhas obrigações na regência, eu teria ficado com o Kris, mas eu fugi para que tivéssemos uma vida melhor. Dá para você entender, eu devia te deixado lá para o Kai, mas eu não achei certo você já ter a obrigação que temos. - Lay já se encontrava gritando, chamando atenção até do Xiumin, que se encontrava escutando música na lavanderia, já o menino, ele começou a chorar e se esconder embaixo dos lençóis, ele queria ser melhor, mas não conseguia e sempre acabava daquele jeito, chorando pelas broncas. O rapaz se arrepende no exato momento que vê as lágrimas do menino e sai correndo até ele, abraçando-o e pedindo para que ele se acalmasse. - Sehun, desculpa meu bebê, eu ultimamente ando muito irritado, nem eu mesmo estou entendendo essa fase do meu corpo, mas me desculpa, você não é um problema, nunca será, eu não vou te largar e nem te devolver pros Dysnomianos, eles não merecem uma criança como você. Pare de chorar, eu vou tentar te ajudar, a culpa é totalmente minha por você ser assim, tão frágil.

Sehun finalmente se acalma, e esse seria o momento que o Lay teria para perguntar como havia sido aquele dia da escola, sentia uma dor imensa pelo menino, ele não tinha sequer amigos e ele nunca dizia o que estava sentindo, nunca, apenas chorava, assim ambos sabiam quando havia problemas, ou quando era algo bom, ele só sabia se expressar com lágrimas. - Me conte, criança da flor, como foi sua escola hoje?

E finalmente Lay conseguiu o que queria, um sorriso dele, isso significava que acontecerá algo surpreendentemente inédito e alegre, eram poucos os momentos que podiam ter um sorriso imenso vindo do menino.

\- Eu conheci uma pessoa, o nome dele é Huang Zi Tao, foi o que ele me disse, e ele estava me ajudando, ele falou que consegue me entender, não sei explicar direito, algo sobre o irmão dele falar essa língua. - Sehun mostra o caderno com algumas traduções dá língua deles para significados da língua dos terráqueos, na parte do planeta em que eles viviam, Lay havia levado alguns minutos para formular o que o menino havia dito, sobre o amigo que havia conhecido ter um irmão que falava a língua deles, na verdade, foram minutos para ele reconhecer o nome do outro menino, por um segundo ele parecia ter paralisado no tempo, voltando as memórias do passado onde ouvia o choro de sua mãe pelo falecido filho e ambos os pais pedindo para que Lay fugisse, eles já estavam em decadência mesmo, mas ele não podia seguir com as ordens dos Wu de que a criança da flor dos Zhang, o único da família que havia nascido com tal habilidade, desse origem a uma nova era, a era Wu, sendo assim, sem ele, os Wu não poderiam tomar o planeta por completo, não até que ele tivesse predestinasse a família a regência, dando um bebê como um presente, como uma herança para os Wu. E ele se lembra bem quando a mãe disse que a senhora daquela família estava muito transtornada, pois ela havia tido duas crianças que não foram predestinadas a serem crianças da flor, um era o primogênito Wu Yi Fan, por ser mais velho, iria ser o único com o Wu no nome, e também o mais novo Huang Zi Tao, ele só seria o segundo na colocação da regência caso tivesse uma criança de alguém do lado norte, onde viviam as crianças espirituais, criados para que pudessem fazer um balanço espiritual. Lay teve tanto medo de que um dos dois conseguisse a regência, que havia roubado o de descendência legitima dos Dysnomianos, Oh Sehun.

Lay dá um beijo na testa do menino, pedindo para que ele fosse se limpar, para depois ir fazer um lanche, ele vai atrás do mais velho, que continuava suas tarefas de casa, ele olhava o jovem com uma expressão o suficiente arrasado com o que estava acontecendo com eles, ele ficam se encarando, até o jovem se encostar na parede e ir ao chão, o mais velho olha para ele, mudando sua expressão para preocupado, o jeito do jovem era de alguém que acabara de escutar a pior notícia de sua vida.

\- Xiumin, ele... está aqui. - Em um fio de voz, o jovem tenta falar sobre o novo "amiguinho" do Sehun, lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas dele e paravam em seu queixo, molhando seus lábios, o mais velho logo trata de abraça-lo e falar para ele se acalmar, explicar direito, ele não conseguia entender nada se o outro estava falando e chorando, falar entre soluços não era agradável, as palavras saindo engasgadas, ele não conseguia entender muito, ele quem?

\- Yixing, respira, pare e respira. Agora me conte de forma limpa, assim eu não vou entender nada. - Os dois ficam ali em um abraço, o mais velho esperava calmamente que o jovem se acalmasse. Alguns minutos haviam se passado, nem mesmo o menino deles havia saído do quarto, e os dois continuavam ali no chão.

\- O nosso menino, ele me contou que fizera um novo amigo, eu não me importo sobre ele fazer novos amigos, fico feliz por ele. Mas ele disse que esse amigo tem o nome de Huang Zi Tao. - O mais velho escutava calmamente e atentamente, ele para por um momento e solta o abraço do jovem, segura ele pelo rosto, encarando ele sem escapatória, sabia quem era, e sabia o que aquilo já estava significando na cabeça do jovem.

\- Yixing, por que você está com medo? Vamos combate-lo. - Para o mais velho, aquilo parecia ser fácil, já que era forte o suficiente, tinha o poder de controlar o gelo, o frio, e o que estivesse naquela presença congelada, mas nunca se lembrava qual era o poder do jovem.

\- Você só pode estar caçoando da minha pessoa, Xiumin. Como acha que vou lutar com o Kris? - Yixing olha pro vaso que tinha naquele corredor, e por sorte a rosa estava morrendo, ele a encara e com apenas o mover da mão, a rosa já estava viva novamente, com uma cor linda. - O que espera que eu faça com o Kris? O cure? Eu não tenho poder para enfrenta-lo, o que na sua cabeça fez querer achar que eu tenho alguma possibilidade contra ele?

\- Yixing, você é poderoso, quem disse que precisa controlar qualquer outra coisa, olha, eu irei te ajudar se for enfrentar ele, se for começar uma batalha, temos o nosso menino, você lembra que nosso menino tem um poder inusitado e forte o suficiente? Ele pode controlar o ar, todo o ar, os ventos, caramba, ele se descontrolou no ano retrasado e quase destruiu uma cidade com aquele furacão, lembra? Você tem nós dois. - O mais velho puxava o jovem para um abraço, tentando passar para ele a confiança certa de que tudo iria ocorrer bem se ele fosse para uma batalha contra a família Wu, que ele estaria sempre junto.

ー ー ー ー ー ー

\- Yi Fan, Yi Fan, eu conheci uma pessoa lá na escola, engraçado, ele só sabe falar a nossa língua do planeta Dysnomia, ele não consegue falar nenhuma letra do alfabeto desse lugar em que vivemos, ele deve ser um fugitivo novato, porque em três anos eu consegui aprender. - Kris não prestava atenção no irmão menor, tentava energizar os cristais e flutuar ao mesmo tempo, sem perder o equilíbrio entre concentração e energia, o irmão continuava a falar e falar sobre como o menino de sua escola era fascinante. - E então ele disse que o nome dele é Oh Sehun e ele mora com os tios, o nome deles é algo como Lay e Xiumin.

No momento em que o mais velho ouve o apelido que somente ele saberia de quem era, ele não se controla, jogando ambos os cristais na parede, passando rente ao ombro do irmão mais novo, que o encarava de forma totalmente assustada, ele só havia ficado irritado daquela forma poucas vezes e essas poucas vezes foram quando a família Zhang havia dito que o filho mais novo também havia sido falecido, e assim a família Wu não poderia reger jamais, sem a criança da flor para dar-lhe o sangue da mais alta nobreza. Mas ele vivia dizendo que aquilo era mentira, aquilo nunca seria possível, e ele vai em busca do rapaz.

\- Sehun, Lay e Xiumin? E ele por um acaso disse onde eles moravam? Que menino fácil, falando sobre a vida dele assim, para desconhecidos, parece que Yixing nunca irá saber como educar uma criança, exatamente igual a ele, simpatiza com alguém e logo está amando. - Kris não diz aquilo por maldade, mas no momento ele se encontrava com raiva, foram quinze anos, na contagem dos terráqueos, que esteve atrás do jovem, foram anos em que ele se sacrificou e chorou, foram anos em que ele ficou em uma absoluta tristeza e lutou contra os próprios pais pelo seu amor e foram anos que o amarguraram, por não entender o porque do outro ter fugido se ambos haviam feito uma promessa de sangue e de salvação para o planeta, ele não entendia porque que o jovem haviam fugido com o melhor amigo, em sua mente, tudo havia sido distorcido e ele só sentia-se traído.

\- Irmão, porque você de repente está falando sobre o Yixing? - Kris olha pro mais novo, claro, ele ficou a parte de toda a história do porque o planeta deles estar em guerra, e a família Zhang e a família Wu estarem querendo se matar por uma maldita regência, que para ele sempre fora insignificante, se era para separar a pessoa que ele amava, então ele não faria parte daquela loucura da família.

\- Porque Lay foi o apelido que eu dei a ele, porque era um apelido que somente eu poderia saber, pois assim nós despistávamos os guardas da casa dos Zhang. - O mais velho pega um casaco e algumas cápsulas, eram soníferos, e ele sabia que se o outro havia planejado algo contra ele, ele seria obrigado a leva-lo a força para o soro da verdade, precisava entender e saber quais foram os motivos que o fez fugir, se era medo ou apenas não o amava. - Me diga onde eu os acho, nós vamos dar um passeio hoje, maninho. Prepare o soro da verdade, teremos uma missão a cumprir. Bom, para você saber, Oh Sehun é seu pretendente desde que nasceram, é apenas um detalhe.

\- Uhm? Meu pretendente é aquela criatura meiga e inocente? - Tao dá um sorriso e fica pensativo sobre várias coisas, tinha achado o jeito do menino falar super fofo e agradável, ele apenas tinha um pequeno problema na fala, mas isso ele garantiria que não seria nenhum obstáculo, se ele era seu pretendente então devia concretizar as leis de Dysnomia e tê-lo logo em seus braços.

\- Eu vou poder ter o Sehun em meus braços? - O menino estava transbordando de curiosidade, de repente a sua mente era um mar de perguntas. Queria e iria saber mais sobre o futuro dele, e como era lei dos Dysnomianos, ele já se sentia o suficiente pleno para dizer pro irmão se ele já poderia dar evolução a linhagem, dando sua semente ao jovem.

\- Tao... você que sabe, faça o que quiser. - Kris dá de ombros, nem estava com a mente somente focada na pessoa que amava, para então prestar as devidas atenções no irmão, em outrora ele daria uma bronca e falaria que por mais que fossem pretendentes, eles não poderiam fazer isso nessa idade, o outro está muito novinho, teriam consequências se o outro chegasse a engravidar, seria de muito risco e eles não querem isso, teriam que seguir todas as leis, mas ele estava focado em outra história para poder perceber que iria cometer um erro de deixar que o mais novo quebrasse regras.


End file.
